Hayato vs. Akemi ! A Sharingan Battle !
Akemi was training by the logs practicing martial arts. Hayato would come to her, with a rather concerned look on his face. "Akemiiiii !! <333 hmmphhhhh!!! I'm sorry, but, I'm in search of a personal Sharingan..... do you happen to have any spare sharingan? " Hayato asks her as if a sharingan were candy. "Hayato! I'm outraged! The sharingan is not for everyone! It is not for sale! If someone has an extra sharingan it is a complete disrespect to the Uchiha!" Akemi yelled outraged close to hitting Hayato. "Get Lost!" she yells, turning her gaze. "Oh, "Akemi! I thought you had extras! Unless...." Hayato giggles. Akemi turned to him irrtitated..."What?" she says extremly ready to punch him. "I'll challenge you for the ones in your head...!!! <3 Glamour!!" says Hayato, with a sassy edge. "You fool!" she shouts as she rams her fist into his stomach. Hayato hits the ground. "I accept," Akemi says Right as she hits Hayato in the stomach, it turns out to be a Heart Clone Technique; it explodes just as her fist hits his stomach. "Fire shield!" Akemi cries as she flies back and lands on the ground. Hayato pops out of the forrest, and makes a handsign. Her body slams into his explosive mine, which was hidden underground. Hayato simply giggles. Akemi quickly got up angered. Akemi activated her sharingan. Hayato smirks, and his body begins to ooze with a pinkish cloak. He'd cross his arms, "If it weren't for that shield you'd be dead. Don't worry, I have a surprise for you. That is - if I win the battle." "Don't get so cocky you gay prick," Akemi says threateningly. She pulls out Dengen Sword "G-Gay!??!!? ohhh..." His own sounds like a rather "wrongish moan". At high speeds (his version of the Chakra Enhanced Speed), he'd move in with his cloak of explosive armor, only to send a punch to the ground right infront of her in order to send her flying back. In mid air Akemi glared down at hime. "Sword Sweep" as she slashes through the air. Hayato, with great speed, purposley runs into the blade. As it hits him, the explosive armor around his body would react with the blade, causing it to explode before it even touches his skin. This would probably have some effect of Akemi. Akemi quickly moved out of the way. she safely landed on the ground. Waiting for his next move Hayato takes out his only tool (at the moment); his Poker Cards. He'd then use Explosion Release: Cards of Hearts Technique; all of them float into the air, energized with energy. They surround his energized body. Akemi waits for his attack calmly without an inch of emotion in her face. Hayato's cards rush right towards her, at the same time, at speeds that might confuse her sharingan, he'd punch the ground with his Sky-Rocketing Punch Technique. He'd do this to severly damage her body/hearing with the impact of the explosion/strength. As for the cards, they add onto the effects of the explosion. "full body Fire shield!" she shouts as a dome completly made out of the shield surrounds her. The cards explode on the shield Hayato, no longer energized, rushes out of the smoke in his cat-like form, going with another Sky-Rocketing Punch towards the shield with enough strength to shatter it, like Tsunade did when she shattered part of Madara's Susanoo (all though this is obviously a weaker defence). If this were to happen, Akemi would probably be effected by the impact. Akemi released her jutsu and bolted using Chakra Enhanced Speed away from his attack Hayato makes a few Hand-Signs, and begins to blow out hundreds of explosive hearts; Kingdom Kiss Technique. They float in the air; all around the area. From there, Hayato swifts into the air with his Floating Technique and takes out his scroll, summoning 5 umbrellas with his Generic Sealing Technique. He also takes out a few small, throwing discs and energizes them with his explosion release chakra. He then throws them towards the ground, and brings their amount to the hundreds with his Multiple Discs Phantom Technique. He then uses his Senbon Shower technique; a rain of projectiles are headed towards Akemi, who is surrounded by explosive hearts. Note; all of this was done rather quickly, because his speed was slightly enhanced. This is Hayato's main combo. "You dumb idiot! Has it ever occurred to you with an explosion this big can kill of my sharingan completely. Making it useless to both of us!" she yells to him. Akemi sighed..."Whatever," she murmered. Akemi did a few hand signs and waited for his attack to go off. The explosion is soo great, that the area in particular is completely destroyed; the trees are whiped out. Hayato watches all of the destruction from the air, knowing that Akemi was up to something. The only thing left in the wastland was a small crack formed. Akemi raised from the ground. She looked up at him.. "That was close," she smiled. Hayato adds onto his animal-like senses, by using the Chakra Sensing Technique; he keeps up as he heads towards Akemi. "Before one of us dies, I'll just spoil the surprise..." says Hayato. He'd wink. "Oh, and for the record... I'm STRAIGHT." Akemi is all dirty and bruised now. she jumps up from the earth. She golds out her sword ready for the attack. "You do realize the only reason your still alive is because most of the techniques i haven't used would kill you. I'd be killed for treason if i killed you." she says calmly. "Oh, Akemi. I didn't even want to fight you, yet you provoked me... hehe.. I'll have you know that I've fought an Uchiha... his chakra levels were much higher than yours, yet he fled from the battle with burns." -Hayato is refferring to Yuraga Uchiha. "Anyways, in exchange for a Sharingan, I'll be willing to give you my regular eye, to restore your vision, and some of my DNA for the Explosion Release." Hayato would tell her. Akemi scoffed. "Your not getting it...These bruises mean nothing and you haven't even seen my chakar level yet!" she says. Before Hayato replied. "Body Flicker technique " She appeared behind him. She grabbed him by the kneck and through him down. Using Chakra Enhanced Strength Hayato's body broke the ground. Hayato, having been in Cat Form, and having had his chakra sensing up, he'd feel her building up chakra. Right as she went in for the move, he focused the Chakra Scalpel into his sharpened nails, and went to brutally scratch her right across the tortso when she appeared behind him. Akemi's body turned into a block of wood. She appeared on the ground below. "You forgot i could predict your movements with my sharingan!" She yells. Hayato would then focus explosive chakra over to his body. This revamps his explosive armor; The Final Crush Technique. He then jumps back. "You're forgetting that I have super human senses at this state.....". "No i didn't forget that," Akemi says with a sense of humor in her voice. "There's a reason as to why I want that Sharingan.... I'm looking foward to joining an organization. I need the strength. All I need is one. Usually you uchiha have extra sharingan in storage. I thought you did." While speaking, the explosive cloak around his body begins to shine brightly; he's preparing for Explosion Release: The Heart of a Galaxy Technique. "Comming near me wouldn't be such a good idea, you know... -he'd giggle-" "Before you blow me sky high,.... what organation do you want to join?" Akemi asks. "The Black Knights....", Hayato would reply. This time, he was serious. "Never heard of them," Akemi replied. Hayato's body stops glowing; he canceled the jutsu. "I wouldn't want to kill you. Especially with this technique.. We're too close to the leaf. Anyways, yes, the organization is quite new." "Alright than....just let me rest for a few seconds," akemi said humbly . "Wh- this entire battle could've been avoided! I just destroyed part of the forest, and part of the village nearly went down with it!!" Hayato exclaims. "Well let ma tell you a secret." Akemi says catching her breath. If you can defeat a person with the sharingan. Than you're already more powerful and threre's no need for it." Akemi says smiling. "It's not only that.... It's Naruto.. All he does is get the glory for himself! Everyone loves him! No matter how much I try to stick out, to be strong... he just gets it all !!" Hayato says, angrily, while returning to his human form. Akemi sighs. "I am very close friends with him. Since we both lost our parents we have a close connection. I am said to be pretty equally matched with him and we're kinda partners together in working together for peace. He's been like a brother to me. But I unnderstand how you feel... You want to be the hero.." Akemi says calmly. "But what really makes Naruto a hero is because he doesn't get jealous and he very innocent. If you want to be a hero act like one and than be one. Hero's don't get jealous...You'll get your chance one day." Akemi says with a smile on her face. "His power though... he fought pain... I only fought that stupid centipeed. He fought Pain, and he saved the village. Do you know how much power that takes...? " "I was there when he fought pain. It was mostly the Kyuubi's power and Naruto didn't really defeat him..he convinced him which worked a hundred times better. "Convinced.... ? Ughhh!! That's all he does. Convince, convince, convince! It's always about convincing people... Not to mention that the world simply revolves around him and stupid Sasuke... I wish he'd die!". "Now don't say that, convincing instead of using viloence is what he's famous for." "I'm famous for being Naruto's partner, being one of the last Uchiha who hasn't committed Crimes, and for being the Tiger of Konoha," Akemi said smiling/ "I'm part of Team 7... in the academy they couldn't place me in any other team because my scores were too averaged out. So I was put in Team 7, making it a delux team. I've always disliked Sasuke... and STUPID NO-CHEST...!!!UGHHH that pink haired..... mmmphh!!!" Hayato hyperactivley exclaims, he laughs out of nervousness. Akemi laughed. "I was placed on team 7 because it was my job to control Naruto if he ever went nuts. "That is why during the invasion of Pain I had to watch Naruto. i didn't want to jump in but in the end I had to so using my Mind Calmer technique I was able to stop Naruto from transforming into a Fox... Of course without the Fourth's help I would've been to late. He stopped him and I sealed the deal. It took twenty Mind Calmer's to stop him and after that he wasn't even asleep!" Akemi said laughing. "I've always had a strange philosophy as to how Naruto and the Fourth might be related. I never told him. I've always believed they were like brothers, because they look alike. The Fourth-kun just looks older." "Oh, I've always know the fourth was his father. They just looked to alike and since Jiraiya taught him the Rasengan.. It was dead giveaway. Any way you don't become a hero just you fight good...You become a hero when you do whats right. Oh! I'm also the first Uchiha who ahs freed herself from the curse of hatred." Akemi said. "Whatever that is. Anyways, what are we going to do about the Sharingan? You do know, at first, I was in search of a Byakugan, however, it's extremley hard to get one thanks to that stupid seal... " "like I said, You don't need this sharingan your already and awesome fighter with a great Blood line limit." Akemi said. "So, I guess you're declining my blood-line limit trade offer?" Hayato asks. "I'm afraid so...I need this to defeat my cousin,Sasuke," Akemi said. "Wouldn't my explosion release help - WAIT, I'M SUPPOSED TO KILL SASUKE! " "Sorry buddy boy," Akemi says shrugging. "HE KILLED DEIDARA!" !! Hayato quickly covers his mouth. "Deidara was an enemy to Konoha , he also nearly killed my friend Gaara "I haven't told anyone... but I'm an immigrant. I came from the stone village during a heated battle when I was three. My mother died right infront of the village's gates. She died fleeing from the battle. Deidara is dad's cousin... He took part in the battle before turning to the Akatsuki." Akemi's face was emotionless..."I don't have an answer for that Hayato....But I know revenge won't help you or anyone," Akemi said calmly. "I don't want revenge... I just want to show everyone that I can also be someone to look up to.. " says Hayato, calmly. "You already are someone to look up to..." Akemi says smiling. "AWWW!! I appreciate what you said. But then again, not everyone knows what I'm capable of.. !! ^.^ " says Hayato, playfully. Aww HE'S PISSING ME OFF! "Than go make people notice its not hard! What do you want me to do?" Akemi said.